Kagome Minha Amada!
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Uma bela fic romântica após a Era Feudal! Vale a pena ler!


**Kagome Minha Amada!**

"Kagome, eu sempre te amei, mas não consigo expressar meus sentimentos por você. Quando te vi pela primeira vez , achava que você realmente era Kikyou e me disseram que você é a reencarnação dela. Pensava que vocês fossem iguais tanto na aparência como na personalidade. Com o passar do tempo em que convivia ao seu lado , percebi que estava completamente enganado . A Kikyou tem sentimento frio e melancólico , você é alegre , descontraída e bem comunicativa, o que isso me assustou e despertou algo inexplicável em mim. Seria um novo sentimento brotando em meu coração?Eu não saberia responder, pois meu coração está dizendo alguma coisa que não consigo entender.

No início, não confiava em ti, pois eu tinha medo de que você machucasse meus sentimentos. Achava que os humanos eram todos iguais , pois quando eu era mais jovem as pessoas me machucavam . Foi por isso que eu me tornei grosso, mal-educado, e não me importava com ninguém.

Hoje, confio e entrego-me a ti minha que sou apaixonado por você. Confesso que eu odeio vê-la com os outros garotos, principalmente com aquele lobo fedido do Kouga .Quando ele segura suas mãos , beija sua bochecha, declara-se a você, fico irado . É, sou ciumento mesmo, eu amo você, mas não consigo dizer isto a ti meu amor e por isso escondo este meu amor por ti pelo medo de ser desprezado por ti meu eterno e verdadeiro amor." – Disse Inuyasha que estava sentado em um galho de uma árvore na Era , chegava uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis e sem querer, ouviu uma linda declaração "escondida" e inesperada :

-"Kagome, você é a luz da minha vida, descobri que você é minha alma gêmea. Sempre que você está em perigo ou quando é atacada por algum inimigo, fico preocupado, angustiado e com medo de te perder. Sem você, não sou nada. Kagome-chan...

-Inuyasha, esta foi a declaração mais linda que eu já ouvi – Interrompia Kagome emocionada, com os olhos marejados.

-Ka-Kagome? Você ouviu tudo o que eu disse? – Diz ele nervoso, fazendo com que Kagome tapasse os próprios ouvidos.

-Sim! Mas não precisava gritar desse jeito!- Retruca Kagome nervosa, mas depois se acalmou : - Inuyasha, eu te amo muito e quero que você nunca me abandone...- Disse Kagome no ouvido de Inuyasha só para o mesmo ouvir.

-O que? Você me ama?

-Muito , e você não sabe o quanto meu amor... – Diz Kagome sorrindo só para ele

Kagome... – Enquanto falava, Inuyasha repousava suas mãos na cintura dela puxando-a para mais perto- Eu sempre te amei minha querida! – Sorriu o hanyou.

- Você deveria dorrir mais vezes , sabia? – Kagome adorava aqueles caninos salientes dele

- Você gosta do meu sorriso?- Sorria corado

- Sim, é tão belo!- Disse Kagome ruborizada

- O seu é mais belo ainda e você fica linda quando você cora – Disse Inuyasha beijando o pescoço da mesma.

- Kagome, posso te perguntar uma coisa?- A olhava nos olhos com um sorriso malicioso

- Dependendo do que seja...- Kagome meio que já sabia da pergunta

- Posso te beijar?- Inuyasha ao se aproximar, fecha os olhos e sente a respiração calma de Kagome, nisto, ele pressiona com suavidade seus lábios sobre os dela. Kagome entreabriu –os para que Inuyasha aprofundasse o beijo. Sua língua brincava com a dela, acariciando ambas em perfeita sincronia, suas mãos delizavam pelas costas de Kagome e Inuyasha sente que a mesma o enlaçou pelo pescoç que terminaram o beijo, estavam em uma linda cerimônia de casamento ( N/A: Gente, sabe naqueles filmes que o casal principal quando se beija, dá um blackout e surge uma bela cerimônia de casamento? Imaginem assim tá?=D )

Kagome estava com um lindo vestido de noiva estilo tomara que caia num tecido rendado e armado como uma princesa, os cabelos soltos com cachos leves e flores brancas distribuídas nos cachos e um belo véu que ia até o chão e Inuyasha vestia um terno branco com detalhes em prata, os cabelos soltos brilhantes e sedosos com suas orelhinhas kawaiis ( *-*) .

Após a cerimônia religiosa, os noivos andavam de mãos dadas até a festa do casamento . O campo era bem próximo da igreja na Era Atual ( N/A: Desculpem, esqueci =p).

- Este é o melhor dia da minha vida! – Kagome dizia emocionada

O meu também! E teremos muitos dias felizes como este, daqui pra frente! – Sorria Inuyasha

- É verdade , meu querido – E se beijaram apaixonadamente. Nisso, os fotógrafos e câmeras ficaram loucos com a cena do Inuyasha e Kagome terminaram o beijo, olhavam para os lados, assustaram-se com a cerca de fotógrafos e cinegrafistas .Kagome ruborizou na hora e Inuyasha apenas ... Levou um susto "daqueles" e quase caindo no chão levando Kagome junto. Bem, depois de se acalmarem , o casal foi até a mesa do bolo para parti-lo.

-Coloque sua mão sobre a minha, para partirmos juntos!- Kagome dizia sorrindo e Inuyasha colocava sua mão sobre a mão da mesma e partem o bolo, distribuindo para todos da festa. Então, Inuyasha pega um pedaço de bolo e olha nos olhos de Kagome dizendo :

- Vamos comer bolo juntos?

Kagome ria e adorava a idéia, dando a primeira mordida , Inuyasha dá a próxima, quando chegam finalmente no último pedaço , ambos mordem juntos e se beijam arrancando aplausos dos convidados.

Depois de distribuírem lembrancinhas e docinhos, Kagome anuncia:

- Gente, agora está na hora do buquê! Vamos ver quem será a próxima a subir o altar? Então, vamos lá! Um, dois, três e já! – Quem acabou pegando o buquê foi sua melhor amiga da escola, Hery que era noiva de de Hojo, que bem antes ele era apaixonado por Kagome na época do colegial. Kagome abraçou sua amiga que estava muito feliz pela mesma.

Após a festa ter terminado, Inuyasha e Kagome deram rumo ao templo onde Kagome mora, pois ela gostaria de passar a noite com sua famí concordou com a idéia , pois eles haviam comprado um apartamento próximo do juntos no quarto de Kagome, não se importaram com a cama por ser pequena para os dois. Confortavelmente dormiram abraçados.

No dia seguinte, eles viajaram cedo para o Hawai. Tomaram café reforçado despediram-se de todos e partiram.

No avião:

- Ah Inuyasha, a nossa viagem de lua de mel será bem tranquila só pra nós dois...

-É mesmo, ninguém vai interferir a nossa viagem e o nosso amor. Eu te amo minha Kagome!

- Eu também te amo muito! – Kagome estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Inuyasha , quando esta levanta , Inuyasha a beija ternamente. Kagome acabou dormindo no ombro do marido . Inuyasha sorria e adorava admirar seu belo anjo dormir desde a Era Feudal.

Horas depois...

-Kagome... amor, acorda!

- Mãe, deixe-me dormir só mais cinco minutinhos...- Inuyasha sorriu, ela ainda sempre pensava que fosse a mãe.

- Tudo bem, fique aí mais cinco minutos que o avião vai voltar pro Japão e eu vou ficar aqui no Hawai arranjar outra garota, já que a minha quer dormir! – Dizia com descontração , sentindo algo prendendo sua mão.

- Você faria isso mesmo?- Kagome o olhava nos olhos meio triste.

- Claro que não bobinha! Sabe que você é única e eu nunca iria querer outra garota- Kagome ao ouvir isso, sorriu e o beija no rosto.

- Vamos descer?

- Vamos

Assim que desceram do avião, foram para um hotel de luxo(N/A : Preguiça de descrever o hotel é fogo! Hahahahahaha =p )

- Nossa é muito lindo!Mas não é muito caro? – Kagome o olhava impressionada

- Deixa isso comigo! Vamos aproveitar, esqueceu que durante esses 5 anos eu me adaptei em sua Era e me formei em Direito Criminal e ganho muito! – Inuyasha dizia com orgulho. – Aliás, hoje vamos conhecer a cidade!

- Tudo bem , vamos agora? – Kagome perguntava animada.

Se você quiser...- Inuyasha sorria.

-É claro que vamos agora! – Ria animada ao extremo, puxando-o para fora do quarto deixando as malas no mesmo.

Inuyasha sorriu e foi até as suas malas pegar uma roupa rapidinho, já que sua esposa estava com pressa e animada. Trocou-se no banheiro após Kagome que já estava pronta.

-Nossa, você já se arrumou rápido hein! – Inuyasha ria

- Ehhh, gracinha , agora vamos! – Kagome o puxava para fora do quarto finalmente e saíram juntos.

Durante o passeio, eles andaram por toda a os pontos turísticos, visitaram shoppings , feirinhas, enfim, aproveitaram e conheceram a pequena cidade litorânea.

Quando eles voltaram, eram exatamente 22:00.

-Nossa, como o tempo passa voando! – Kagome dizia sentando na cama macia.

- É mesmo... – Inuyasha a olhava sorrindo, sentando na beirada da cama.

- É, meus pés estão me matando.- Kagome dizia sentindo dores nos mesmos.

- Quer que eu faça massagem nos seus pés, meu amor? Apesar de que não sou muito bom nisso.

- Você quem sabe, querido.

Kagome deitava na cama e colocava os pés no colo do marido, enquanto o mesmo massageava-os com carinho.

- E você disse que não era bom nisso. – Sorria a esposa, sentindo alívio nos pés.

- Kagome, eu nunca fiz massagem em ninguém.

-Mas você faz massagem muito bem, meu amor!

Inuyasha sorria com o comentário da esposa. Adorava fazê-la bem, e isso o fazia muito bem. Inuyasha deitava ao lado de Kagome após a massagem.

- Inuyasha, posso te perguntar uma coisa?- Diz ela com um olhar malicioso

Diga..- Inuyasha a olhava nos olhos apaixonado.

-Posso mexer em suas orelhinhas?

-Aah não! As orelhas não!

- Aah, só um pouquinho amor!

- Está bem, mas só um pouquinho!

-Oba! – Kagome pediu a ele para que deitasse em seu colo, e começou a acariciar suas orelhinhas ( N/A: Eu acho tão fofo! ^-^). Depois de um tempo ela parou para admirá-lo.

- Continua

- Hã? E você me disse que não gostava?

- Eu menti... Eu adoro quando você mexe nelas,por isso conitnue..

- Tudo bem, mas só conitnuo se você me der um BEIJO em troca.

- Como quiser minha amada...

Inuyasha levantou-se e a beijou apaixonadamente , depois começou a beijá-la pelo pescoço , enquanto isso Kagome o enlaçou pelo pescoço, acariciando a nuca do mesmo. As mãos ousadas de Inuyasha procuravam pela blusa de Kagome . Assim que a achou, , tirava-a delicadamente . Depois, ela beija seu pescoço novamente, descendo até os seios arrancando gemidos de sua amada esposa. Inuyasha tirava a saia dela lentamente que após isto, atira-a longe , deixando-a apenas de sua barriga, fazendo uma volta inteira com a língua em seu umbigo fazendo sua amada rir um , ele tirava as roupas próprias com a ajuda de sua amada mulher beijando-a , e depois ele a prendia os braços da amada com carinho com seus braços fortes , ela estava meio temerosa e ele com sorriso malicioso. E então, Kagome queria excitá-lo. Começava beijando o pescoço do amado, fazendo Inuyasha delirar de prazer, beijando o corpo do mesmo, até fazer um delicioso sexo oral fazendo-o urrar de tesão . Após se acariciarem , Inuyasha ficava por cima de sua amada a olhando nos olhos .

- Eu, não quero machucar você. – A olhava preocupado, sabendo que Kagome era pura.

- Mas você não irá me machucar meu amor! Tenho certeza disso. – Dizia Kagome acariciando o rosto do amado marido.

-Então lentamente , Inuyasha iniciava a penetração , com movimentos leves. Kagome gemia de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo e seu amado gemia junto com sua mulher. Depois de fazerem amor e satisfazerem seus prazeres, Inuyasha a puxa até seu peito que a mesma o acariciava e apoiava a cabeça nele.

- Eu te amo, Inuyasha.

- Eu também minha Kagome.

O casal exausto beija ternamente e dorme abraçado e feliz.

No dia seguinte...

Kagome estava sobre o peito de Inuyasha , ele acordava a admirando dormir , logo depois beijou-a com toda paixão que sentia por ela, acordando-a num pequeno susto.

-Bom dia minha amada!

Ela com um sorriso tão belo e o brilho nos olhos , respondia:

- Bom dia , meu amor!

Ele a beija novamente com mais fervor e paixão.

- Vamos à praia? – Perguntava Kagome feliz e animada.

-Vamos meu anjo!

-Oba!

Chegam na praia, Kagome foi logo tirando a saída de admirava-a com amor.

- O que foi?- Kagome perguntava percebendo o olhar do marido.

-Nada,é que... Você está linda! –Inuyasha continuava a admirar o lindo corpo de sua esposa, fazendo-a rir.

-Bem, vamos mergulhar?

- Sim! Aaaah! Inuyasha pára com isso! – Seu amado não a escutava carregando-a na colo até a á jogava água em sua adorável esposa jogando várias cascatas no rosto . Kagome fazia o mesmo deixando-o meio emburrado, mas ria da brincadeira.

Voltam para o hotel, ele já a pegando no colo e a colocava na cama deitando-se ao ao lado da amada.

-Meu amor, me possua, quero você... –Inuyasha ouvia o pedido de suaesposa a abraçando forte dizendo no ouvido da mesma – É claro, meu anjo!

Ele tirava as roupas dela muito rápido . Beijando o corpo todo de Kagome, fazendo-a suspirar e gemer de faz o mesmo com o amado, fazendo-o delirar de amor, tesão e prazer.

- Quero te ter de novo, agora! – Ele a penetrava rapidamente fazendo-a gritar seu nome o tempo todo de prazer. E assim adormeceram exaustos.

A noite caiu, depois de uma tarde inteira de puro amor e prazer, Inuyasha abre os olhos e vê sua amada dormindo em seus braç um tempo a lentamente abre os olhos e dizia sonolenta:

-Boa noite, meu amor!

Ele apenas dá um sorriso e diz: - Boa noite. – E a beija com todo o seu amor.

Kagome o olha nos olhos e pergunta- Amor, está com fome?

Inuyasha respondia sorrindo – Sim meu anjo! Tenho fome de minha Kagome

Ela ri com o comentário – Seu bobo, mandarei trazer o jantar tá?

- Sim meu amor...

De repente, surge uma nuvem negra no quarto deles. Inuyasha logo sentiu a presença maligna muito conhecida.

-Meu amor, cuidado, vou proteger você! Maldito!

- Eu pegarei a Tessaiga e o arco e flecha, Inuyasha!

-Me passa a Tessaiga Kagome !

- Aqui está, querido – Entregando-o

- Obrigado amor- Pegando Naraku por trás da amada que que era pega por trás.

- Kagome!!

- Huhuhu... Ora que casal mais meigo e patético!

- Cale-se maldito e solte minha esposa!

-Linda, será minha, assim como Kikyou foi um dia.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Onda Explosivaaaaa!- Inuyasha atacava Naraku com toda sua fúria fazendo-o desaparecer . Inuyasha corre até sua amada esposa pegando um antídoto contra o veneno de Naraku oferecido pela senhora Kaede, curando-a aos poucos.

-Você está bem meu amor?

- Sim, meu hanyou... – Ele a beija ternamente, sendo correspondido por ela.

-Vamos para casa querida, arrume suas malas , pois aqui está ficando perigoso demais!

- Sim, querido! ^-^

Após o voo , passam-se 8 anos . Kagome e Inuyasha tiveram uma bela menininha de 4 anos . Seu nome era Sakura , e Kagome estava grávida de 3 meses . A notícia foi tão entusiasmada que Inuyasha e sua filha ficaram tão felizes por mais um membro na família!

Passaram-se os meses e Kagome estava pronta para dar a luz ao seu próximo herdeiro :

- Amor, me ajude, acho que vai nascer...aaaiii...

-Calma amor, a levarei ao hospital!

Ele pisava fundo no acelerador até o hospital com sua amada que respirava fundo no caminho

-Doutor, faça logo o parto de minha esposa! Meu filho vai nascer! Agora!

- Cla-claro! Vamos logol senhor... por aqui... – O médico conduzia Inuyasha com Kagome nos braços até a sala de parto.

- Filha, respire fundo e empurre. Seu marido a ajudará . – Inuyasha pega a mão de sua bela esposa preocupado e tentava passar segurança para Kagome.

- Vamos meu amor, empurre, vamos conseguir de novo! – Inuyasha contava 10 segundos enquanto Kagome enpurrava com força- Isso, respire fundo!

O parto durava mais ou menos meia - hora

- Vamos filha, está saindo, só mais um pouco!

Kagome gritava de dor e finalmente nascia um lindo menino de olhos azuis e cabelos prateados.

- Amor, nosso filho! – Inuyasha dizia todo bobo e feliz.

- É lindo como o pai!

Sakura dizia rindo ao entrar depois na sala :

- Que pequenino meu maninho!

- É filha, mas será forte como o seu pai! – Dizia orgulhoso e convencido.

- Mesmo o papai sendo convencido demais, eu o amo demais! E também a a mamãe e meu irmãozinho! Quero chamá-lo de Shinji *-* Pode?

-Claro meu anjo! – Kagome respondia sorrindo, dando um selinho longo no marido – Eu te amo , meu amado Hanyou!

- Eu também, Kagome minha amada!

N/A : Ufa, terminei de escrever essa fic por uma hora e meia! E amei *-* Espero que gostem! Beijos!


End file.
